Memories
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: Child Abuse talked about. Mokuba has been worried about Seto. He dosn't eat much, he sleeps less. What happens when Seto finds out Joey, and him have something in common? COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Memories 

Chapter One 

Authors Notes

1. I have never written a Yu-Gi-Ou story before and have only seen up to start of battle city. So I will need help with certain parts of this story I will need a couple beta readers for this story. If you can beta read for me leave it in a review, or e-mail me at PatriciaTweety@hotmail.com. Put betareader or something like that in the subject so I do not delete it by accident. 

2. I need someone to tell me a little bit about Seto's past. 

Thats all and enjoy the story. 

It was the biggest house on the block. It was painted white. The fence around had the initials KC. Only two people lived in the house. Two brothers to be exact. The young one was named Mokuba, and the older one was named Seto. They were orphans that were adopted by rich man. Their stepfather was now dead. Seto was now the CEO of his stepfather's company Kaiba Corp. 

Mokuba was currently sitting beside the front door, waiting for Seto to come home. Seto was usually home by now; they would have had supper by now. Mokuba pulled down his sleeve of his striped long sleeve shirt. He glanced at his watch. It was six o'clock. Seto was home by now. 

A growling that came from Mokuba's stomach alerted him. Then it came to him; he had not had supper. He had had a couple chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk when he came home, but that was it. It was past suppertime. Mokuba got up and walked toward the kitchen. They would have something to eat in there. 

*****

Mokuba pushed the door open gently. and flicked his eyes around the room. The cooks that were still on duty were sitting at the small table in the center of the room. They were talking among themselves. When Mokuba came into the room. One man stood up and walked towards him. Mokuba rather liked this man. His name was Gary, and Mokuba could tell him anything. Sometimes he told Gary things he would never tell Seto. Like how he wasn't doing well in school at the moment. To tell the truth Mokuba was worried about his brother. He did not eat much, nor did he sleep much. Kaiba corp was doing well. If it weren't Mokuba would hear about on the news and in the business magazines that his brother bought. Talking to Gary was like talking to a Father, something he could not remember having. 

" What would you like Mokuba" Gary asked. 

" Food" Mokuba answered. 

" Anything you want in particular" Gary questioned. 

Mokuba shook his head. " Whatever you have here is fine."

" I have grill cheese sandwiches" Gary answered 

" That will be fine" Mokuba replied. 

Gary went over to the fridge and took out a sandwich. He then placed it on a plate and put it in the microwave. He set the clock for thirty seconds. Then he walked back over to Mokuba. 

" What's wrong Mokuba" Gary asked. 

Mokuba only said one word " Seto". 

The microwave was beeping telling then that the time was up. Gary got up and got the sandwich out, then walked back to Mokuba. He handed the sandwich to him and Mokuba thanked him. Mokuba began to eat. 

"I'm just so worried about him" Mokuba said before taking another bite. " He is usually home by now" Mokuba put down his sandwich and sighed. " what if he got in an accident, what if", but Mokuba was not able to finish his sentence because the banging of a door interrupted him. No not banging slamming of a door. That could only be Seto. The many hired help around the house would never do that unless if they wanted to get the money taken out of their paychecks. 

Mokuba slipped out of the kitchen and ran towards the front door. As he had assumed it was Seto, standing there looking exhausted.

"Big Brother where were you I was so worried" but Mokuba was silenced when Seto spoke. 

" I was at your school talking to your teacher. She called me at work, and told me to come talk to her right away. I did and she told me you were not doing your homework or paying attention in class, what has caused this" Seto questioned. 

" I'm worried about you ,Seto you come home late, you don't eat much, and you don't sleep much either." Mokuba finished with a sigh.

" Don't worry Mokuba I always be there for you. Now if you have had supper already, go to your room and do some homework before you go to sleep. Tomorrow I'm taking a day off work to help you with your homework, and then maybe we can go to the park." 

" Yeah, that sounds fun. Night Big Brother" Mokuba said as he headed up the stairs to his room. 


	2. Chapter Two

Memories

Chapter Two

After Mokuba had a talk with Seto, he had gone back to his room. He did not go to sleep right away. He was too worried about Seto to sleep. Mokuba glanced around the room, and his eyes settled on the many pictures that were on his bedside tables. They were framed in simple black frames, and showed, a time when Seto was happy. Some of them were taken in front of the orphanage, that the boys had lived at, until their stepfather Gozaburo Kaiba had come to the orphanage to find an heir. He wanted a smart kid that could take over Kaiba corp when he was dead. Many people wanted to adopt Seto, because of his intelligence, but Seto would not leave without his brother. He had made a promise to his parents before they died that he would always look after Mokuba. Seto challenged Gozaburo to a chess match. If Gozaburo won he would only adopt Seto. Of course Seto won. Here they were now, living together, but Gozaburo was now dead. All the business magazines, had the story of the CEO falling out of a window, some called it suicide. It wasn't, only one person knew what had really happened Seto had pushed him out of the window. Gozaburo died right when his head hit the pavement many floors down. Seto was named the new CEO. 

Mokuba's eyes lingered on the picture of the two of them playing chess in the orphanage playroom. The time the picture was taken, Seto was teaching Mokuba how to play chess. In the picture Seto was wearing a sweater, and wore a big smile, a smile he no longer wore. Mokuba sat right across from the table from Seto. Mokuba was grinning.

Mokuba sighed. Seto wasn't as happy as he used to be, he used to have time to play with his little brother. Now he was always busy with work. 

Mokuba put his hands around the locket that his brother had given him three Christmases ago. It was shaped like a duel monster card. Mokuba could still remember the day that Seto had got him the locket. 

*****

Flashback

__

Seto was dragging Mokuba back to the limo that would take them home for huge mugs of hot chocolate. They were waiting for the limo that would take them home. They had been at the Domino City mall for the past hour, shopping for Christmas. Every year it was the same for the Kaiba brothers. 

They would go to a small tree nursery and pick out the perfect tree. Mokuba would look at each tree, not making his choice till he had seen all the trees. Finally he had found the perfect one. It was a medium sized tree, with huge branches. It was a pine tree. Mokuba yelled to Seto that he had found the tree. Seto came quickly, along with the guy that ran the small nursery. Seto told the guy to load it onto the car, and told Mokuba to wait for him in the car. While Seto was paying the tree got loaded onto the top of the car. Then it was tied so it would not fall out. They would follow this routine every year. When they got home, Seto would set up the tree, and then Mokuba would go get the decorations from the closet. This was the beginning of the Christmas cheer at the Kaiba household. Seto would give each employ a nice Christmas bonus each year. He said that they worked hard every day during the year that they deserved a week off work to spend with their loved ones. You see Seto loved Christmas, it brought out the child within him. 

****

After the tree was decorated, they would go to the mall. It was a tradition. Mokuba had saved up the weekly allowance that Seto gave him. He usually spent the money as soon as he got it. Talk about burning a hole in his pocket. He had saved his money since October, well except for a chocolate bar once in a while. Mokuba had around a hundred dollars saved now to buy Seto his Christmas presents. 

****

They got out of the limo. As they got out of the limo, Seto told the time and place where to pick them up. Every year the Kaiba brothers would spilt up, and shops for each other. Before Mokuba could leave Seto would make sure that Mokuba had his cell phone, and his wallet. Then Seto gave Mokuba an extra twenty bucks, in case he needed extra money. Mokuba then hugged his brother. Seto then told him to meet him at the food court in an hour. Both of them headed their own ways. 

*****

Mokuba had gone to a duel monster store. This store sold everything that had your favorite duel monster on it. There was only a handful of people in the store. The store was run by a lively young man that was standing behind the counter. He was in his early thirties. He wore a simple black t-shirt that hugged his body, and a pair of jeans that showed off his long lean legs. His hair was black, and spiked. His nametag read Cody. Mokuba looked around the store. They had everything you could imagine with the picture of your favorite monster on it. The store had a wide variety of things to buy. They had t-shirts, stuffed animals, glass figurines, booster packs, and magnets. Plus they had everything for the kitchen, stamped with your favorite monster. 

Mokuba knew what monster Seto loved the most. Blue Eyes White Dragon. The first one had been a present from his Mother, and Father before they had died. The second was a present from Mokuba, who had found it in a shop. The man had wanted little for it, but Mokuba had refused and paid him what the card was actually worth. The third was found in a booster pack that Mokuba had bought him for his birthday. Now there was only one left to find. 

The store was split up into sections. Each section had the same thing, but with different monsters. Mokuba figured he would get Seto a cup that said World's greatest Big Brother on it, a small stuffed animal, and a small glass figure. 

When he had gathered up all the things he wanted to buy, he saw a sign. The sign read 

If you spend over thirty dollars today you will receive a free kit. This kit includes a bookmark, two magnets, and a pad of paper. This normally retails for $9.99.

Mokuba looked at the stuff in his hand. The cup was ten, the stuffed animal was ten, and the glass figure was twelve. He had enough; he could get the kit for Seto. Mokuba placed the stuff on the counter. Cody pushed the buttons into the cash register. The total came to $32.00. Then Cody wrapped the glass figure, and the cup into tissue paper. He then placed it into a bag along with the stuffed animal, and a Blue Eyes White Dragon kit. Then Cody handed the bag to Mokuba. Mokuba continued on his quest to find the perfect wrapping paper. 

*****

Seto was at the jewelry store. He was currently looking for a locket. Most of these lockets were too girly. Then he found the perfect one. It was shaped as a duel monster card. Seto grabbed it off the hook and walked over to the cash register. There the cashier said they were having a two for one sale. Seto walked back to the rack where he got the first one, he then grabbed the last one. Then walked back to the cashier. 

*****

They met at the food court in an hour just like they had promised. Seto handed Mokuba a small gift-wrapped box. Mokuba eagerly undid the wrapping. Inside was the locket. 

" Big Brother I love it" Mokuba said. 

" I'm glad, and I got one too. When we get home you can put a picture of me in yours, and I will put a picture of you in mine" Seto said. 

End flashback 

*****

A knock came from Mokuba's door. 

" Come In" Mokuba called. 

The door opened it was Seto. 

" I just wanted to say good night" Seto explained. 

" Good night Seto" Mokuba said before snuggling back into the covers, and drifting off to sleep. 

Notes- How was this chapter? I thank Dragon Master's Mistress for telling me about Seto's past. And I thank Kay and Fantasychick for the great review. Thank you all. 


	3. Chapter Three

Memories 

Chapter Three 

Mokuba woke up early, the next day. He usually got up a couple hours later, but today was different. Today Seto was going to spend the whole day with him. Usually Seto would wake up early in the morning, have breakfast, then go to Kaiba corp, but today was different. Seto always kept his promises.

This meant a lot to Mokuba, Seto was finally going to spend time with him, and this is something you can not put a price on. 

Mokuba quickly got out of bed, and rushed over to the huge walk in close that was in his room. He opened the doors, and prepared to pick out his outfit for the day. It was usually a long sleeve shirt, with a pair of blue jeans. Inside the closet there was a huge assortment of clothes, from everyday wear, to formal wear. Mokuba grabbed a shirt, and a pair of jeans, and proceeded to get dressed for the day. He was so excited that he feel over when he tried to put both of his legs in the same hole. He got up and continued to get dressed, nothing was going to keep him from spending the day with his big brother. 

****

Mokuba was speed walking through the hallway that led down the stairs. He almost ran into a maid carrying towels for the upstairs bathroom. Mokuba went down the stairs, then he turned left. He was almost there, just one more hallway. Mokuba turned right. He was there. He pushed the door opened that lead to the dining room. Mokuba's eyes scanned the room, and he spotted his brother. Seto was sitting at the end of the table sipping coffee from the mug that Mokuba had given him three Christmases ago. While Seto was drinking his coffee, his eyes would scan over a piece of paper in his hand. Mokuba spotted the envelope that the paper must have been from. Mokuba could just make out the initials on the top right. It was his schools. Mokuba guessed it was the letter, telling Seto what he had to complete. Mokuba continued to walk over to where his brother sat. When he got there he pushed his chair out and sat down. It looked like Seto had already had breakfast, but Mokuba spotted the basket of toast, located right in front of Mokuba. Mokuba grabbed a piece buttered it, and then took a bite. Now it was time to see what Seto was wearing today. 

Seto was wearing his trench coat, but he was not wearing his school uniform. He was wearing the silver trench coat, a pair of black jeans, and a black t-shirt. Seto put down the piece of paper momentarily, and Mokuba scanned the paper, before Seto could get it back into his hands. It appeared to be a letter from his school. Mokuba wanted to know what the paper was about. So Mokuba tapped Seto on the arm, Seto turned around. 

" Good Morning Big Brother" Mokuba said. 

" Good Morning to you kiddo" Seto replied. 

It was then silent, for about five minutes. In that time Mokuba had finished his one piece of toast and had started on a second. Finally the silence was getting to Mokuba. He finally asked " what is on the paper."

Seto handed Mokuba the paper Mokuba scanned the paper, and as his suspicions were right it was a letter from his school. The first sheet was the letter part. In the far right corner, there was the school's name, the address, and school phone number. After this was the actual body of the letter. The letter said 

__

Dear Mr. Kaiba

Here is a list of assignments that your brother has to complete. It is listed by subject, under each subject you will find the name of the assignment. As he completes the assignment, please check off each one. After he has finished everything, please sign the assignment listing. 

After the letter there was another sheet of paper, this was the assignment sheet. Mokuba glanced over the paper, and noticed that most of the assignments he had to complete were one page, and fill in the blanks. 

Mokuba handed the paper back to Seto. Who put it back into the envelope. Mokuba drank the rest of his orange juice, and then he was done his breakfast. 

***** 

After breakfast Seto, and Mokuba went to Seto's favorite room, his den. The walls were painted a light blue. Pictures were hung on the walls; they were of the brothers, at different places around the world. There were bookcases all around the room. I the far right corner, there was a table. The table is where Mokuba usually does his homework. They walked over to the table and sat down. On the table there was a folder, full of the work Mokuba had to complete. On top of the folder there was geometry set, along with a calculator. Beside the folder was a cup full of pencils and pens. 

*****

At two o clock they decided to take a break and go to the park. Seto had packed a picnic lunch. As they were heading outside Seto walked to the kitchen to get the lunch, he had prepared earlier. After Seto got the lunch they began to walk to the park. Usually Mokuba and Seto would get a ride to the park, but it was nice outside. So they decided to walk, anyways it was only about a five-minute walk. 

*****

When they got to the park, it was full of parents with their children taking advantage of the nice day. Mokuba felt happy for them, but he also felt jealous at the same time. They had something he did not have parents. Well he did have parents, but they were not alive, Seto was officially his legal guardian. 

Seto found a spot near a huge tree, which looked like it had been here for at least a hundred years. Seto took out the blue and white blanket. He then set it down on the ground. Mokuba and Seto got onto the blanket, and got out the things for lunch. Lunch was a ham sandwich, a fruit punch juice box, and a package of chocolate chip cookies. Seto had also brought along a couple water bottles, in case either of them got thirsty.

******

The sun was setting, it was time go back home, but Mokuba had one thing to tell Seto. This one thing he did not want to tell Seto, but had too. Parent's week was next week. Parents week was when somebody's parent, or guardian came to talk about their career. Everyday had five slots. Every kid had to sign up for a day, and a time slot. Mokuba had signed up for the end of the day on Friday. There were twenty-five kids in Mokuba's class, so it worked out evenly. He had figured it would give him more time to tell Seto. 

Seto was gathering up the stuff they had used through the rest of the day, at the park. He had already thrown out their trash from the picnic lunch they had had. Seto was currently packing up the blanket. Mokuba decided it was now or never. 

" Seto" Mokuba said. 

" Yes" Seto replied. 

" I have to tell you something" Mokuba took a deep breath, and continued " we are having parents week at our school. My teacher already said I called bring you, if you were excused from school. You would have to come talk about what you do."

" I will go to this thing, when is it Mokuba" Seto asked. 

" This coming Friday" Mokuba replied. 

" I'll be there" Seto replied. 

Authors notes- Thanks for all our reviews. Ummm, I was wondering what does Seto actually do at Kaiba corp. Thanks to anyone that can answer that question. 

MissPatriciaPotter 


	4. Chapter Four A small gift makes all the ...

Memories 

Chapter Four 

Mokuba and Seto were currently walking home. They were almost there, only a couple more minutes to go. As they walked the brothers would talk. Both of them were usually busy. Seto with his duties at Kaiba Corpation, and schoolwork. Plus Mokuba trying to not fail grade five. They turned right, and they were standing in front of the gates. Seto walked over to the black box, and whispered the password. The gates opened, and the Kaiba brothers kept on walking. Mokuba could remember the day that Gozaburo had brought them home. Mokuba had had his eyes glued to the window of the sleek black limo. He was so amazed of its beauty, and size. Mokuba had commented on its size, Gozaburo had just laughed. Mokuba sighed and continued walking. They were currently walking up the driveway. They were almost there only a couple more steps. Mokuba walked up the stairs, and the butler opened the door for them. Both of them stepped in. 

Once they were in Seto asked one of the maids sternly to put the items from their day in the park away. The maid had scurried off not wanting Mr. Kaiba mad at her. The silence was unnerving; you could drop a needle and still be able to hear it. During the week the mansion usually had people running around, but not on the weekends. Seto only had a dozen people that stayed to work on the weekends. This of course included Mokuba's favorite maid and of course Gary. Seto often said that the weekend was a time for family, and he did not anyone to ruin it. Mokuba and Seto headed upstairs to finish the homework. 

*****

Mokuba was in his room; he had already finished with his homework. He was playing on his Platinum Game Boy advance. The game he was playing was the Legend of Zelda. Mokuba loved this game, he had already beat it four times already. The truth was that he never got tired of the game. No matter how many times he played it, it always seemed new. Mokuba had started a new game, and was currently at the start. He had gotten the sword from Link's uncle and was working on going to save the princess. A soft knock came from the other side of the door. 

" Come in" Mokuba yelled while trying to dodge the knight that was trying to push him into the hole. Falling into this hole would mean that Mokuba would loose some heart points, something that he did not want to happen. If you died, and did not have a fairy, you had to restart. If you did have a fairy, it would restore your heart points. The door opened and Seto stepped in. Mokuba pressed start, and put sleep mood. The Game Boy Advance screen went blank. Mokuba set it onto his beside table. 

" What game were you playing" his brother asked? 

" Legend of Zelda" Mokuba replied. 

"Ah" Seto replied. " I wanted to ask you something." 

" Yes."

" Do you want to work on our town together?" Mokuba smiled and nodded. Mokuba then got up and followed his brother to the entertainment room. This room was the room that Mokuba loved the most out of the whole mansion. It was painted green, and had an entertainment system in the far corner. On the entertainment system was a flat screen television, underneath it was a DVD player. On the shelves there was the VCR. The gamecube was already connected. Mokuba walked over to one of the shelves beside the unit and picked up a DVD sized box. On the front was a picture of a house with the sign 'Welcome to Animal Crossing' on it. The house had its windows opened and several animals were peeking out. On top of the house was an owl. Mokuba pushed the button on the system, opened the case and popped the game in. He then shut it. Mokuba went to go sit with Seto who was currently sitting on one of the couches in front of the TV. Mokuba grabbed the black wavebird controller and flicked it in the on position. 

Their town was called BEWD. It was actually a game called ' Animal Crossing'. Mokuba had gotten it for Seto for Christmas last year. Mokuba had known that Seto was getting him a Gamecube for Christmas. Seto shouldn't have put it in that hall closet and a shelf that he could easily reach. There were two human characters in the game, which they had created. One was called Seto, and had blue eyes. The other was called Mokuba who had lighter blue eyes. Both of them had a house in the game. Seto's was painted light blue, and he got rather pissed off at the animals when they painted the exterior paint a different color. Mokuba's was a bright sunny yellow; he rather liked it when the animals painted it a different colors. The only colors he hated were pink, purple, and black. First of all pink, and purple were girl's colors. Black was meant for darkness, not for someone sunny. 

Thier rooms were decorted differntly. Seto's was decorted with the first floor with the blue series. On the second floor was a complete set of the chess series. Mokuba's was decorted with a little of something from every series, but the series he loved the most was the kiddy series. He had the table, chair. bed, dresser. wardorbe, couch, and bureau. Mokuba only needed three more items to complete his series. They were the kiddy clock, stereo and, bookcase. Mokuba aslo had the matching wallpaper and carpet. 

Most of the time Seto's person wore a shirt called the Dargon Suit. It had an orange background and had a cool looking black dragon on the front. Also it was on the sleeves. The only other shirt that Seto possesed was the Big Bros Shirt. It had a red back ground, in the center was a circle that was white, inside the circle was an uppercase M. The shirts were probably named after the Mario brothers, because on the little brother's shirt was an uppercase L. These letters stood for Mario, and Lugi. Mokuba felt that these shirts suited the both of them. Most of the time Mokuba wore anything he could get his hands on. 

Currently in the game Mokuba was wearing the Frog shirt. It had a yelloish background, in the center was a picture of a smiling frog. Mokuba went to the message board that was convintly located by the group of houses that Mokuba and Seto lived in. There was one new message on the board it read:

__

Mokuba, I know I have been buzy latly. So I found something that you have wanted for a long time. Please check your mailbox. 

Seto

That was the reason the reason that Seto wanted him to play Animal Crossing, he had got him something. But what could it be? Was it something from the Kiddie Series? Or maybe something else? Mokuba was at the mailbox. He pushed A and there were two letters. One was from the Happy Room Academy telling him to pick up the mess on his floor. The other was from Seto, there also was a present attatched to it. Mokuba opened the letter, but there was no writing. After all that Mokuba opened the persent. It was a Master Sword, from the Legend of Zelda. There was even a triforce symbol on the front of it. Mokuba was so happy, he was lost for words. He stood up and gave his brother a hug. 

Authors Notes- Thanks for all your encourging reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter should be at school and we will find out what's up with Joey. And the disclaimer. 

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything mementioned in my story. If I did there would be no Tea ( sorry for people that like her, but I hate her. ). 


	5. Chapter Five Of Mokuba's friends and a c...

Memories 

Chapter Five 

Monday Morning 

Seto got up and stretched. He then walked toward his closet. He got out his uniform and proceeded to get dressed. Seto glanced at his clock it read six o clock. You see Seto got up early most days to go to Kaiba Corp to go see how the company was doing. He then would go back home to wake Mokuba up for school. After Mokuba had his breakfast, and was dressed. They would hop into the limo and Mokuba would be dropped off at Domino Elementary, the driver would continue onto Domino High School. Sound like the life. Nope it was a busy life with only a day or two off in a month, to spend with his little brother. Everybody at school thought that Seto was always happy because he was rich, but the truth was if he was poor, he still would be happy, but only if Mokuba was there with him. 

When Gozaburo had adopted Seto and Mokuba, he had trained Seto to become a coldhearted person. When Seto did not listen to him he would threaten Seto that he would hurt his brother. Nobody hurts Mokuba, without getting hurt. 

*****

Joey was currently walking down the street. He had a bruise on his left cheek. It had happened when Joey had tried hiding the money that was his for school. Joey had had it hidden in one of his socks. Now Joey's Father worked at the small factory down the street from their apartment building. The small paycheck that he got was money toward the rent, and his drinking habit. Joey hadn't told any of his friends. Just thinking about it made him hurt inside. Anyways back to the sock incident. Well Joey's Father had come home from his job, he was sober. This was strange because whenever he came home from work, he would go to the bar. Apparently he had no money what so ever, so he asked Joey if he could 'borrow' some. Joey knew he would never see any of the money again, said No. Joey's Father was mad, he slammed Joey down on the floor, and demanded to know where the money was. Joey eventually told him. Joey's Father went into his room, took the money, but not leaving yet. Before he left he slammed his hand hard on Joey's left cheek. 

Joey was hungry; he had not eaten till Sunday afternoon, which was yesterday. Joey continued to walk down the street in the direction of his school. 

******

The door of the limo opened and Mokuba jumped out. He was so happy Seto was going to go to Parent's Day. Most of the people in his class, either wanted to be his friend because of his brother, or because they wanted to get stuff off of Mokuba. Mokuba did not have many friends at the school. He wasn't popular. He hated those kids who thought to be cool you had to be wearing the newest fashion, just to be cool. A while back Mokuba would have given anything to be friends with them, but now he regretted even wanting to be their friends. Mokuba had a close group of two friends. Their names were David, and Robert. David had blonde hair and was a little bit taller then Mokuba. He usually wore jeans, and a white t-shirt. Robert, was just an inch shorter then Mokuba had brown short hair, and hazel brown eyes. Robert usually wore jeans and a different solid color t-shirt each day. 

As Mokuba walked he noticed his friends waiting for him. They were sitting at the front steps. Just talking among themselves. When they saw him they waved at him. Mokuba rushed over. He had good news to tell them. They knew about his brother, and how stubborn he could be about some things. When Mokuba wanted to invite them, Seto had to inspect their parent's criminal records. If that weren't enough you would peek in every half-hour to see what they were doing. They all knew that Seto was a tad **overprotective** of Mokuba, but he was the only family that Seto had, and he did not want to loose it. 

" What's the good news?" Robert asked. 

" Seto is coming on Friday for parent's day. " Mokuba replied.

All three of them smiled. It must have done a lot of provoking on Mokuba's part. Finally David spoke " Finally I get to find out what your brother does". 

Mokuba just nodded and continued to talk to his friends. 

*****

Seto was sitting at his desk, reading. The room was silent except for the tic-tock of the clock. There were only three people including Seto in the room. Those other two were Joey Wheeler, and the teacher Mr. Cooke. Mr. Cooke was currently sitting at his desk marking papers from the pervious Friday. This would be a good time to talk to him now about Parent's Day. Seto stood up and walked toward the desk. 

" Mr. Cooke do you have a moment"? Seto asked. 

Mr. Cooke nodded his head. 

" I have to be gone for the last period this Friday because I have to go to parent's day at my brother's school."

" I will write a note telling the office the reason of your absence" with that said Mr. Cooke went back to marking the papers. 

Seto walked back to his desk, once he got there he sat down. Joey was staring at him. That was when Seto noticed the bruise on Joey's left cheek. Sure he had noticed other bruises on Joey's legs in gym class. What could have happened to Joey over to the weekend?   


Authors Notes- Shorter then usual, but a new chapter will be out soon. Thanks for all that reviewed.


	6. Chapter six Of Certain Worries, and the ...

Memories 

Chapter Six- Of Certain Worries, and the Start of Parent's Day 

The buzzer rang, Mokuba, and his friends gathered up their belongings. When they had they had their school bags; they walked into the school. They began to walk to the classroom. Their classroom was located in the middle of the school. Once they got there, they headed to their lockers that were located in the hallway beside the classroom. Once they had put the stuff in the lockers, they went into the classroom. 

They headed to their desks. They were in the third row. There were five rows in the classroom, and five desks in each row. On the left side there was a window and Mokuba, sat near the window, next to Mokuba was Robert followed by David. Mokuba walked over to his desk and sat down. He had taken out his homework, that he had completed on the weekend, and thee slip about parent's day that had to be headed in today. 

The final buzzer rang, and the rest of the students came into the room. Once all the students had taken their places, their teacher came in. The teacher's name was Mrs. Rogers. Mrs. Rogers was one of those teachers that was always happy. She had blonde hair that was currently tied up in a bun. She was five foot, four, and was wearing a skirt that went down to her knees. The color of the skirt was a cherry red, and she was wearing a white blouse. She was also wearing white high heel shoes, which had a bright red flower on each shoe. On her it looked good, on someone else it wouldn't look good at all. Mrs. Rogers walked over to her desk and sat down. She picked up the attendance sheet that was on her desk, and began to take attendance. As she took the attendance, she asked each student to bring up his or her parent day sheet. 

The sheet was a reference to Mrs. Rogers, which told her what their parent/guardian did for a living, age, and reasons why they choose their occupation. Here is what Mokuba's sheet looked like. 

__

Occupation: CEO of Kaiba Corpation. Also I work in the Research, and Development department. 

__

Age: 17 years old 

Reason for Occupation: Adopted Father died, I was his heir.

Day to come in: Friday October 3rd

It was then followed by Seto's signature, and the date he signed it, 

" Kaiba, Mokuba" Mrs. Rogers called out. 

Mokuba got out of his seat, and walked up to her desk. When he got there he handed Mrs. Rogers the paper. Mrs. Rogers scanned it, and then put it down with the others. 

*****

Seto was currently eating lunch. He hated it here in the lunchroom. It was always loud, and Seto loved silence, except if he was with Mokuba. Usually Seto would eat his lunch in about ten minutes, then go to the library. Seto loved to read, ever since he was little. After Gozaburo had died, Seto would often read bedtime stories to his little brother. Seto had a lot on his mind. There were only two things, but it felt like a ton. First was Parent's Day, and second was Joey. What would he talk about at parent's day? What about the other kids that had parents, how would Mokuba feel? The other thing that was on his mind was Joey. Why would Seto even care about him, but there was something that made him want to care. It was like they had something in common. 

*****

Joey was sitting at the group's usual table; he was eating some lunch that Yugi had given him. Yugi's grandfather usually packed more then Yugi could eat. Today Yugi's lunch consisted of two ham sandwiches, three drink boxes, and two packages of fruit snacks. Yugi had given Joey a sandwich, and a juice box. Yugi was always like that kind and generous. Yugi would do most anything for his friends. 

The others in their group were Ryou Bakura, and Tristan Taylor. Tea had suddenly left their group, when she suddenly had been accepted into the popular group. Yugi was the only one that was worried. He was devastated to say the least; he had always had a crush on Tea. He no longer liked her. He hated her with a passion. It was a whole bunch better without her, all of them had agreed to that. Even Ryou had agreed to that. Joey was only three bites from finishing his sandwich. 

Currently Yugi and Ryou were talking a sleepover that they were planning on having the following weekend. " I'll be there around there at six o'clock on Friday" Joey heard Ryou say as he was packing up the containers. After he had gathered them up he put them back in his lunch bag. Ryou stood up, and pushed in his chair. Before he left in he simply said " I'm going to the library."

Ryou always went to the library at lunch hour. Reading was one of his favorite things; it comforted him when he was alone. Ryou's Father was always on digs, and when he was at home he did not spend much time there. Every two weeks his Father would send him a check for food, and other supplies Ryou may need. Joey had been to Ryou's on two occasions; he lived in a medium sized house. The inside was decorated beautifully; there were many things that his Father had bought on his digs. 

With Ryou gone, this only left Joey, and Yugi. Tristan was not at school, apparently he was not feeling feel today. Yugi turned around to face Joey. Yugi had a serious look on his face. 

" I have something to tell you Joey" Yugi took a deep breath, and continued " if someone is hurting you please tell someone" Yugi said in a serious tone. 

" Yuge I know, but I only hit my cheek on the door, plus it will heal soon" Joey replied. 

" Well Joey I'm sorry to leave you, but I'm going to study for the **Big **science test today " Yugi said before walking away.

__

' Great we have a test I should pay more attention in class if I want to pass this grade' Joey thought to himself. 

*****

Mokuba's class was put into groups of five to talk about their parent/guardian's occupation. These groups were the groups that would be for the days. Mokuba was stuck with the three most popular boys in his class. The good thing was Robert was in his group. The three boy's names were Devon, Terry, and John. Devon was the tallest person in the class, and had short black hair, and blue eyes. Terry was the second tallest in the class. His hair was blonde, and he had brown eyes. John was an inch shorter then Terry. He had brown hair that he wore spiked up, and had green eyes. 

Finally after a long time of silence Devon stated " My Mom's a nurse."

After Devon, was John " My Dad's got the coolest job, he's a lawyer."

Then it was Terry's turn " My Step-Dad is a teacher at this school." 

This left Robert, and Mokuba. Mokuba knew that Robert's Dad was a baker. Mokuba often went to the bakery, with Robert after school. Sometimes his father would give him something to sample. Mokuba knew that just recently Robert's parents had split up, and it had been hard on him. At least he had a caring Dad. 

" My Dad's a baker" Robert said in a quiet that didn't seem to suit him at all. This left Mokuba. 

" My brother, Seto is the CEO of Kaiba Corp" that was all Mokuba said. Seto was going to explain the rest on Friday anyway. 

" Everyone back to their seats" Mrs. Rogers said while trying to calm her class down. Five adults walked in the classroom. It was the start of Parent's Week. 

Authors Notes- Thanks for all your reviews. The next chapter should be out sometime next week. 


	7. Chapter Seven Of worries and shocks

Memories

Chapter Seven- Of worries and shocks 

Mokuba was currently sitting at the small table in front of couch. He was doing his homework. His brother wasn't home yet. He was usually there when he got picked up from school. Apparently he had told the driver to pick up Mokuba at school. Mokuba sighed and continued on his work. Something was bothering Seto and it wasn't work. '_He must have a lot on his mind'_ Mokuba thought to himself. Mokuba took a glance at the clock on top of the entertainment unit. It was six o'clock. Little did Mokuba did know was that Seto had followed a certain 'puppy' around. Mokuba knew what he was going to do he was going to phone his brother's cell phone. Seto always carried a cell phone with him. In case if something went wrong at the company or Mokuba had to call him. Even Mokuba had his own cell phone. 

*****

Earlier that day

Seto was sitting in his last class of the day Geography. The teacher was going on and on about how important their upcoming test was going to be. Seto listened to the teacher, but occasionally he would watch Joey out of the corner of his eye. Joey looked almost dead. He had bags around his eyes, had no energy, and still had that bruise on his left cheek. As much as Seto did not want to admit he was scared for Joey. Seto knew that Joey was not telling the truth. He remembered earlier that day what he had told Yugi, and Ryou. 

__

Flashback- To the first period

The bell rang, and the kids scrambled to get to their first classes in time. Of course Joey and Seto were already there. Yugi and Ryou came in the classroom, with their arms around their binders. They were chatting. When they spotted him, they walked over to him. They bombarded him with questions. One of the questions that Seto could hear was " Joey what happened here." Joey's response was " I bumped into the wall." Ryou and Yugi nodded and took their spots. 

*****

The bell rang; it was the end of the day. Seto at his break had phoned his driver to tell him he would be only picking up Mokuba. Seto gathered up his things, and walked to his locker. It was located where Joey's, Ryou's, and Seto's was. It was the perfect chance for Seto to watch Joey. Apparently Ryou and Yugi were going to Yugi's place to do a project that was due in two days. That meant Joey was going to be all alone. It was perfect change for Seto to follow Joey. For some strange reason Seto **had **to find out what was wrong. 

Seto went to his locker, and grabbed his briefcase. He then shut the door, and then locked it. This was the start of following Joey. 

*****

Joey turned right, so did Seto. Joey turned around suddenly, and saw Seto. He gasped he had thought someone was following him. He had that feeing.

" What are you doing here Kaiba" Joey asked rudely. 

" Nothing" Seto replied " it's just I know that you did not get that bruise from a wall." 

Joey was speechless. Everyone else had believed him. Why didn't Seto Kaiba believe him? Of all people why was it Seto Kaiba? 

'_ Shouldn't he be at Kaiba Corp, or at home looking after Mokuba' Joey_ thought to himself. 

All of a sudden there was a ringing sound from Seto's pocket. Seto dug through his pants pockets, and brought out his small black cell phone. Seto pushed the on button, and put it towards his ear.

" Hello" Seto said

There was silence. Then Joey heard someone speak; he could make out the voice of Mokuba. By the sounds of it Mokuba was worried. 

" I'll be there soon. I'll be bringing a friend over. Bye" with that done Seto then began to dial a number. All Joey could hear was " be here in ten minutes."

Joey figured that Seto had called one of his drivers to pick him up. He was surprised when Seto told him to come in. Here was the person who would care less if he had died, caring. Joey knew that the only person that he ever showed emotion to was Mokuba. Why was Seto being nice all of a sudden? What made that change arise?

Joey took the change to look around the limo. It had leather interior. It had a mini bar, and a small television. Seto was sitting on the left side, and Joey was sitting on the right side. Seto was staring out at the window. It looked like he was trying to remember something he wanted to forget. There was only one thing going through Joey's mind. What was on Seto Kaiba's mind?

*****

Mokuba's P.O.V.

After I phoned Seto I went to the front door to wait for him. I knew something was bothering him. I could just tell. I mean I'm not his brother for nothing. Wait a minute the gate just opened, and the limo came though. Yup I know it's Seto. 

I watch as the limo comes to a stop, and the diver gets out. He then walks over to the right side, and opens the door. Seto comes out first, but then followed by Joey. I mean this is Joey, the person my brother hates. He will come home almost every day and complain about him. He complains about Joey more then he complains about the workers at Kaiba corp. Now I know there is something going on. Joey is walking behind Seto and looks scared. I notice something on his cheek, it is purplish. As he comes closer I notice it as a bruise. What happened to Joey? When they get closer to the door I push the door open for them. Seto walks over to me, and drops down to hug me. Joey looks surprised to say the least. At my school Seto is known as a coldhearted person. People in my class, who have older siblings warn their younger siblings to stay away from me. They think I am just like my brother, but I am far from it. Seto gets up, and continues to walk in the house. Joey is following him. Well this has not been a normal day. 

****

Authors Notes- Thank you for all the reviews. :) Parents Day should be in the next couple of chapters. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Memories 

Chapter Eight 

Still Mokuba's P.O.V. 

After both of them get in, Seto walks behind him. I keep on following them. Until they stop at one of the many living room. Seto sat at the couch, and Joey sat on a chair right across the couch. They began to talk in low voices. I can tell I am not a part of this conversation. I'm not hurt at all or anything. When Seto had taken over Kaiba corp, he would have some of his associates to talk too. I exit the room and walk towards my room. It's getting pretty late, and Friday is tomorrow. Tomorrow is parents day. As I climb up the stairs, I now notice how silent it is in the house. When I was born, Mother died. Seto has never told me why. I know for fact that Father died in a car accident. He was coming home from work, when a drunk driver hit him. 

I finally make it up the stairs, and turn right. I push open my door and slip inside. When I get in there I change out of my clothes and change into my pajamas. Then I get into the bed, and slip the covers all around me. 

*****

The next day (normal P.O.V) 

Seto had talked to Joey till about eleven o' clock. They had talked for about five hours. They had found out they had something in common. They had been abused during their lives. It had been going on ever since Joey's mom left his Dad. For Seto it was on he was adopted by Gozaburo. Seto currently was sleeping in his bed. The alarm went off and Seto got up and began to get dressed. 

*****

Joey was in one of the many guestrooms in the Kaiba mansion. There was one phrase that Kaiba had said last night that was running through his head. '_I was abused when I was younger._ ' Who would think the great Seto Kaiba had been abused when he was little. When Joey said he did not believe him, Seto stood up, and took off his shirt. All over his back there were multiple bruises, and welts. When Joey had asked why he did it, Seto had responded that it was for Mokuba. 

__

Flashback

Joey had to ask the one question that was on his mind. Why would Seto do this to put in a life of pain and unhappiness? Finally Joey had the courage to ask him " hey Kaiba why did you do this." There was silence for about a minute then Seto spoke. " When I was little I always wanted a little brother, finally Mokuba was born, but then mother died. My Mother always said to take care of Mokuba. When Father died, I looked out for Mokuba at the orphanage, we you're never apart. People wanted to adopt me because of my intelligence, but I would not leave without Mokuba. I had made a promise. When Gozaburo had come to the orphanage to adopt an heir, I was ready to challenge him. I had seen his chess matches on television in the game room. I had studied his strategy, and had my own strategy. I was going to use his strategy against him ( An: does that make any sense?) When he came to the orphanage I challenged him to a chess match. First he refused then he accepted. As we were down to the nity gritty, he moved his king. It was wide open for an attack, I attacked him and he lost. True to his word he adopted both Mokuba and I. "

End Flashback 

Joey got out of bed and put on his jeans and shirt. You see he had slept in his boxers. 

As Joey was doing up the button on his jeans, he noticed a figure go by his room. It was tall, and had a billowing trench coat on. It was Kaiba. Joey quickly put on his shirt and began to follow Kaiba. Where could Kaiba be going this early? Joey tapped him on the shoulder when he got nearer. Seto turned around, and spotted Joey. 

" What do you want Wheeler" Seto said. Apparently Seto was not a morning person. 

" I just wanted to know where you are Kaiba" Joey stated. 

" I am going to Kaiba Corp to check to see if everything is well, then I am coming back here, then to school. At the last class I am going to Mokuba's school for parent's day" Seto said rather matter of fatly.

The only thing that Joey could think to say was "Oh." Then Seto asked something that he would have never asked in normal circumstances. " When Mokuba wakes up can you stay with him, and then I will come back to take you both to school." Joey nodded, and Seto went the other way with his trench coat billowing the whole way. _' You are such not a morning person, Seto' Joey thought to himself. _

Later in the morning 

Joey was sitting on the bed in the guestroom. He was waiting for Mokuba to get up. Joey was currently bored out of his mind, and decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to maybe explore the house. He got up, and walked out of the door. He walked past Seto's room Mokuba's room and countless guestrooms. He found a set of stairs, and climbed up them. When he got up there was a set of French double doors. Joey peered in and saw it was an office. There were bookcases all over the room. On the right side there was a table filled with various school supplies. In the center of the room there was a huge desk, with a leather chair. On top of the desk was a silver laptop. '_This must be Kaiba's office' Joey thought to himself. _Joey also noticed the many pictures on the wall of the brothers, at different places around the world. It was like everyone had a light, and when ever he or she was around a certain person his or her light shone. This person could be anyone really. For Seto it was Mokuba. Whenever Seto was around Mokuba, Seto was the nicest person on Earth. If only Joey could get everyone to see the caring part that only Mokuba has seen. Suddenly Joey had a great plan in his head. 

Authors Notes- Yeah I know I promised parents day in this chapter but it didn't happen. Next chapter I promise. Yup I updated, and I so glad about the new season of Yu-Gi-Oh. Hope you review and I will update soon. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Memories 

Chapter Nine

True to his word, Seto came back at around seven o'clock. Mokuba was sitting at the dining room table and Joey followed suit. The three boys had their breakfast without saying much. Soon breakfast was over, Mokuba and Seto had gathered up their stuff for school. Joy had not brought his stuff, he had left in it in his locker, felling it was safer there then at home. All three got into the limo that was at the front of the house and were set to go to school. As the limo stopped in front of Mokuba's school, the driver opened the door, and Mokuba bounded out. Next was the high school. It was about a five minute drive between the school and the middle school. The drive was spent in silence. No one was talking at all. Both boys were staring at each other not saying anything. Soon the limo came to a stop and both boys got out. Both headed to their lockers to put away and get their stuff for the first class. Unfortunate for Joey, he could not pull off his plan until Seto was out of the room. 

His plan was the best plan he had ever thought of. Here it is. Joey knew that the middle school that Mokuba went to was having Parents Day because that was all he could talk about when he got up. Well Joey was going to ask Mr. Cooke if they could have like bring a sibling day, or if the kid did not have a sibling they could 'adopt one for the day from the middle school'. There would be activities geared toward the kids in the classes, and all the pairs would be put in groups of five, to discuss about what they had learned. It was a great plan if only Mr. Cooke would comply. Maybe if Joey told Mr. Cooke his other plan with ' Bring a sibling to school day.' It was to write an essay on how much your sibling meant to you. Joey turned the lock right, then left, then right again. The lock came opened and Joey pulled down, he then took off the lock. He took out his binder and pencil case, and then locked it. That was when he saw Mr. Cooke walking down the hallway toward the staff room. Joey put his arms around his stuff and ran to catch up with Mr. Cooke. 

When he caught up with him Mr. Cooke turned and had a stern look on his face. " Mr. Wheeler" he began, but Joey began before he could finish his rant. 

Joey just smirked and said " I have a deal to make. It will make up for all the home work I have never done." Mr. Cooke now looked interested, after all it was Joey Wheeler we are talking about. Joey was not considered to be a good student. He was one of the students that teachers passed just because they did not want to see him the following year in their class. Most of Joey's report cards comments went something like this 'needs to do more work, and is a disruption to the class.' Joey usually just barely passed, but at least he passed. 

Joey could tell that Mr. Cooke was interested " Mr. Wheeler, do continue" Mr. Cooke said. 

Thus Joey told Mr. Cooke his plan. 

*****

The first buzzer had just rung and the second was programmed to go in about five minutes. Most students were trying to get to their classes before they were late because you could here the hurried footsteps on the ground outside. Yugi and Ryou had already came in saying their greetings. Then they both sat down, taking their usual seats. For lack of something better to do Joey was staring at the clock. It was not everyday that Joey was excited about school. Mr. Cooke had told that he would that he would think about he concept, and discuss it with the other teachers, and the principal. 

There was four minutes left now, then three, then two, then one, and then none. Finally the bell rang. All the rest of the students that were in the halls walked into their classrooms for the first class. A bunch of students walked in the room, and took their spots. It was now the best moment, Mr. Cooke stood up. 

" Instead of doing work today, we will be doing something different" Mr. Cooke paused and various types of cheers could be heard throughout the classroom. " Silence" Mr. Cooke yelled. Everyone calmed down. Mr. Cooke was one of those strict teachers, but was still one of the best teachers in the school. 

" Now I have had a good idea from someone in the class, he knows who he is . I will also not tell you who that person is unless he chooses to be identified I will explain this and you better listen because this WILL be worth marks. We will be having something called take your sibling to school day. This is similar to take your parent's to day school that is taking place at the middle school." Mr. Cooke took a breath. " You will have to bring your sibling or if you do not have a sibling you will adopt a child for the day from the middle school. Now we went this to be as uplifting as it could be to the child so make this a positive learning experience. Make the child want to learn and to keep in school. Now there will be two parts for getting marks. You will be marked on how well you handle the child while he or she is here. Also you will have to write an essay about what your sibling means to you. If you don't have a sibling, I would like the essay to be titled How I would like a sibling. Any Questions." 

Everyone said No. It was true not all had taken in all the information, but a few were writing notes on everything he said. Finally someone spoke and it was one of the shyest persons in the whole class. 

" When will be the date for this project" Ryou questioned in his usual soft tone. 

" The date will be announced soon, but the note going to the middle school will be going out as soon as possible." 

Joey could swear he saw Ryou write 'date to be announced' on his paper. That did not surprise Joey at all Ryou wrote everything down even it was not necessary.(1) 

" Anymore questions" Mr. Cooke question. Nobody spoke. 

" If there are no more questions. I have one more thing to saw, we are going to draw groups to talk about siblings and family. These groups are going to be groups of five and can not be changed in any circumstance. Also there will be one group of four and that will be drawn for the last group." 

That said Mr. Cooke started picking names for the groups from a small coffee tin that probably had had coffee in it the staff room. The first group was picked. Second group was picked. Third group was picked. Nope Joey was in neither of them. Then the last and the only group with four people was picked. This was Ryou, Yugi, Seto, and Joey. Yugi, and Ryou looked a bit worried that Joey and Seto were in the same group. 

" Hey Joey" Yugi called after the names for group four had been said. " Ummm" Yes something was on Yugi's mind " could you please not fight with Kaiba" Yugi said. 

" Don't worry" Joey replied. Yugi just smiled in response.

All the groups got into their groups. They all sat in a small circle, so that everyone could see who was talking at all times. Also it showed how everyone was equal. 

" So who wants to start" Yugi questioned rather cheerful. Maybe it was because of the fact that Joey and Seto were actually getting along. 

" I will" Joey stated. 

" Okay, I live with my Father, and my sister Serenity lives with my Mother. My Mother and Father were spilt up and then divorced on later that month." 

" Okay, umm Ryou how about you go next" Joey said to the quiet white haired boy who had been staring at the floor the whole time. Yugi put a hand on Ryou's shoulder and Ryou looked up. When he saw all three boys looking up at him strangely he went back to looking down at the floor. 

" Ryou are you in there" Yugi whispered to Ryou. 

" Yes" Ryou replied. 

" As you all know my Mother does not live with me. She died when I was very little, she was battling a bout of cancer. Well she died later that year, as well with my little sister, Amane." Everyone gasped they had no idea that Ryou had a sister he had never ever talked about her. Maybe it was too painful to remember the little memories that Ryou had of his little sister. " the worst part was that they both died around Christmas. I was happy to decorate the tree and such, but then that happen. All I remember was staying in my room for days holding the blanket my mother had knit for me when she was pregnant with me." Ryou finished with a whisper and was crying at the end of his little speech. 

" It's alright Ryou, you are not alone" Yugi said rather miserably. Ryou looked up and smiled at Yugi, at least Ryou had that tiny bit of information that he was not alone. 

" I will go next" Yugi said. 

" My parents were nice people as I remember them. Then they were they were out on their anniversary dinner I was left with a babysitter, when it was passed the time my parents were supposed to be home, a police officer came knocking on the door. He asked to see me. He told me that there had been a crash involving a drunk driver and the car that the drunk hit was my parents. I remember crying and crying. I was to stay with one of by Aunts. A couple days after the incident my grandpa came he was going to come to take me to live with him at the game shop. And that is where I have been living all my life." 

It was now Seto's time to speak. All eyes even Ryou's were on Seto. It was like everyone in the circle had lost a family member or two. 

" Well I guess It is my turn" Seto finally said. " Well as you all know I live with my little brother Mokuba. We were not always rich, there was that period of time at the orphanage that we were alone. All I did was look out fir my little brother and taught him to play chess. One day Gozaburo Kaiba had come to the orphanage for a public stunt. It was just basically getting to people to like him more. He even gave toys, but he is not a nice guy. I asked him to a chess match. I said he was a busy man and did not have time to have a chess game. I told him I would tell the press that he was afraid of a little kid. So he let me, he told the main worker to get us a quiet room. So he did, and I used his strategy against him. I won and he had to adopt both Mokuba and I." An odd silence filled the circle. You could hear the chatter from other groups, some were laughing and some where trying to get this project over with 

" I have just realized something" Ryou finally said thus breaking the silence. 

" What is that" Joey questioned.

" We have all lost a family member or two" Ryou replied. 

" Yeah" all three slowly replied. 

"I never knew we could have this much in common" Ryou said after. " I was just wondering would you guys like to come over for a sleepover at my house next Saturday. You are all welcome to come." Ryou then turned to Seto " Even you are welcome Seto."

This was rather unlike Ryou, because he was always the quiet and shy one in the group. Seto had found something worth while finding. It was worth more then all riches in the world it was friends. You see a friend can be an important factor in someone's life. Now Seto had three new friends. That is all that mattered to him for today anyways. 

Authors Notes- Sorry It took a while. I'm sorry to say the next chapter may take a while to get out because of exams :(. Don't worry though they will be done soon and I already have most of my chapters planned out in my head I just have to get them all down on paper. Also I don't know how accurate my things about their lives are but it is a fan fiction. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Memories

Chapter Ten

Seto loved auctions, especially at the smaller ones in the country. Most of the furniture in his mansion and country house was from auctions; each piece brought something more to the room. This weekend after the sleepover, Seto was going to take Joey and Mokuba to an auction. He decided on something last night, the room that Joey was staying in could become his room, it wasn't like Joey could go back to his Father's house, Seto was going to buy Joey what ever he wanted for the room, and that meant whatever. From furniture to the latest electronics. He was going to show the nice side of Seto Kaiba to Joey.

&

Seto was sitting in Mokuba's classroom; he was out for recess with his friends. He had greeted him jovially, then was ushered out by the recess monitor, Seto watched as his brother played on the monkey bars with his friends. Seto had brought his newest version of the Duel Disk which know came in different colors for the picky duelist, the first version had went well, the thing went flying off the shelves 1, and now Seto hoped to make something as successful with the new colored ones. The bell rang and soon the kids filed single file into the room. They all took their seats, and gazed at Seto. Of course they all knew who he was and what he did.

The teacher came into the room, "here his our first guardian, you should all know him, and his name is Seto Kaiba, big brother of Mokuba." A loud clap echoed through the room, and soon ended.

"Mr. Kaiba could you please tell us what you do for a living?"

"Yes, as you all know I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corp, and I also work in the Research and development part." Seto looked at all the kids, but no one was smiling more then his brother.

"Do you have anything you would like to show to the kids?" Seto nodded, and brought out his colored Duel disks, "anybody care to play Duel Monsters?" He asked a twinkle in his eye as the kids hurried up to grab a Duel Disk, Seto had made sure he had brought enough for the whole class.

&

"Wow! You are a good cook, Ryou," Yugi said after finishing the fantastic meal that Ryou had cooked for everyone.

"Thanks," Ryou said quietly.

"That was good, hikari," Bakura said fondly to Ryou. Bakura was no longer the abusive sprit he once was, for now Bakura and Ryou were now going out.

"Let's leave all the dishes on the table for now, and let's all go play Truth or Dare." Everybody got up and took a seat on the living room floor. Yami and Yugi were beside each other, so were Bakura and Ryou. Seto and Joey sat a little space apart.

"Now let's have some fun!" Bakura said merrily as he asked Ryou "truth or dare?"

&

The limo was forgotten in the massive Kaiba garage, Seto wanted to take something more normal, like the Truck that he had bought as soon as he got his license. It was blue, with four wheel drive, and the seats were made of black leather. A plushie of the Blue Eyes White Dragon sat on the dashboard. They were headed to an estate sale just a couple of miles out of the city.

Seto parked on a spot on the grass, where everyone else parked. Seto, Joey and Mokuba got out to look around the sale. Seto always made sure he had cash when he went to these sales, his name was quite recognizable so he never used checks. Seto was wearing a pair of khaki pants, with a drawstring waist, a blue three-quarter sleeve t-shirt, and sandals. He didn't look like the corporate Seto, and that was the look that Seto was trying to achieve. Mokuba was wearing a pair of black shorts that almost went down to his knees, a white t-shirt, and runners with socks. Joey was wearing a pair of ragged jeans, where small holes were in many places, a t-shirt with the imprint of the Red Eyes Black Dragon, and sneakers.

'I'll have to take him clothes shopping as well.' Seto mused to himself.

&

"You really didn't have to get me all that stuff," Joey said as he closed the door. At the sale Joey had picked out a wing chair, a blue lamp that he liked, a white area rug with Celtic designs on the border, and a set of four oak bedroom pieces, which included a dresser, an armoire, and two side tables.

"I know," Seto said as he turned onto the highway, "but I wanted to, Joey you remind yourself as me, and I want to give you a home where you have comfort and support. Also you are great with Mokuba, would you except my offer to live at my house and not having to ever go back to your Father's.

Joey thought about it for a moment and then nodded. It was something he had always wanted a place where he would be actually cared for, and is loved. He had had that before his Mother and sister moved out.

"Great, we are going to the mall," Seto said as he turned right.

&

"A Dollar Store?" Seto asked as Joey led him through the entrance. As Joey walked in he grabbed a basket.

"Yes, you can get some good stuff here for cheap prices," he leaned closer to Seto, "but some of the stuff is kind of crappie."

"Your telling me," Seto said as he picked up a cheaply made plastic toy. "This could break if it dropped to the floor." Seto threw it back into the basket it came from.

"You said anything right?" Seto nodded, Joey took off, and Seto ran after him.

Joey was standing in front of a display of beanie babies, there was about twenty different bears, of all types.

"You like beanie babies don't you?" Mokuba asked kind of amused at what the blonde liked.

Joey nodded, "that isn't a bad thing is it?"

"Nope I have a small collection too; I'll show you when we get back home." Mokuba said cheerfully.

"Okay."

Joey deposited one bear into the basket, and turned to go to the cash register.

"Hey! Joey, I said any thing, get all of them I don't care."

Joey stopped dead in his tracks.

"Really?" He shot out trying not to sound surprised.

"Yeah." Seto said as he began to pull the bears off the shelf.

"Mokuba will probably want some, and I know you want some, so that is forty bears."

"Wait a minute, could we get an extra set or two?" Joey asked quietly.

"Sure, but may I ask why?" Seto questioned

"You know there are some kids out there that only have themselves, but not anything to hold at night? I was thinking if it was possible we could hold a charity event for those less fortunate, like a dinner and distribution of toys."

Seto looked at Joey, "sure, we could hold it around this thanksgiving."

&

Four Month later at the charity event......

"I am pleased to present to you the person who organized this for you, Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba." Both walked onto the stage, and stepped in front of the microphone.

"I hope you all had a great dinner, this is going to be a yearly thing, possibly a bi-annual thing." Seto said turning the microphone over to Joey.

"All over the city there have been shelters set up, and programs to help you in the best possible way."

Both now spoke at the same time, "just remember memories are in the past, and the future is now."

Everyone in the crowd clapped, most of them were living in poverty, but some of the other people in the crowd were high-class people that even paid to be here. That money was going into a foundation called the helping hands. Joey and Seto had gotten closer by the work they had done to bring the charity together. They had also set up a grant for children that wanted to go to university or college, for people that couldn't afford it.

They had done something together, and that was what counted. What really was great about it, was that it made a difference!

Just remember memories are in the past and the future can be very bright, but that is if you make it. If you make it bleak looking, it will be bleak.

The end

Authors Notes- Very short fan fic, but remember this was my very first fan fic! Thanks for all the reviews on this fic.


End file.
